A Scary Doll
by BloodyCherry7
Summary: A scary doll. A frightened Sakura. My second attempt at a one-shot. Hope you like it! I'm still no good at summaries... Please read and review!


Another one-shot, I hope you like it. There is no pairing in this one. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: Everyone already knows I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**A Scary Doll**

The doll… It was alive. It carefully made it's way over to me, one steep at a time, with the two big knifes. One in each hand…  
It just came closer and closer. The blood red eyes shinned through the darkness, and it felt like they were burning holes into my skin, by the way they starred so intently on me.  
It was silent. Only the sound of blood, dripping down to the floor, from the two knifes, could be heard. My parents blood…

Drip…

Drip…

Drip…

I was sitting in my bed, shivering in fear. What should I do? What could I do? The questions kept coming, and I couldn't find an answer no matter how hard I tried.  
I could feel a headache come from all the questions circling in my head, and it was only when I lifted my hands up to my temples, that I realized that I was crying. The tears streamed down my cheeks, and sometimes a few sobs could be heard too. I was surprised. I never really was a person who cried much. In my eyes, it was childish to cry. But right now, I couldn't even stop my tears from running down my face.

I was so scared. I felt alone and helpless. I felt abandoned. I only had myself now, since my mother was gone, my father too, both dead… They had died and left for another world. But they didn't take me with them. Instead they left me here. All alone… They have abandoned me! Left me alone, to face this new kind of hell. All by myself!

I starred at the doll. I felt like that was the only thing that I actually could do. With each steep the doll took, the closer it came to me.  
The way the doll moved, looked a lot like how a zombie would walk. It was scary, and my emerald green eyes, which were overflowing with tears, grew wider with each steep it took. With each steep, that would only bring the disgusting doll nearer.  
But like that wasn't enough. The way it looked at me was a lot like how a psychopathic scientist would look at his/she's new alien experiment!  
I looked at the doll, who was now only a few steps away. I could fell my heartbeat beat faster by the seconds, and for a moment I was scared that it would stop beating all together… I could fell that it was starting to get harder to breath.

The doll was only two steps away now.

I could fell a sweat drop run down my forehead, and mix with my tears. My cherry blossom colored hair was tousled, and sweat mixed with tears and snot, was also clearly seen in it. I felt disgusting, but at the moment had something much more important to think about.

Looking into the dolls eyes again, I could fell a knot in my stomach clench. 'this isn't happening, it's impossible, it's simply humanly impossible for this doll to actually be alive' was the only thoughts running through my head at the minute… while I had been thinking, the doll had moved closer, but this time, it was so close that I could fell it's breath wash over my face. It's face was only a few inches away from me, and the blood red eyes starred intently into my own green ones…

I was frozen in fear, and could only stare back, as the doll looked maliciously and condescending at me... Then it lifted it's arms and knives in its hands flashed for a moment in the darkness, I stared at their sharp blade and didn't hold a second of doubt that they would be able to cut right through me!

I sat totally helpless on the bed, I wanted to scream, but I could not get myself to do so. So what if I screamed, it would not make any difference, there would not be anyone to hear me, and no one would come and help me like you always sees the hero do in the movies.'Ha! This would have been the perfect movie, just a shame it's not. There will be no hero jumping through the window to rescue me. There will be no hero to keep the evil doll away, for the case is, that this is not a movie…'

I shook my head in an attempt to get those pesky thoughts away. When I had succeed I looked right into the doll's eyes again.

I saw when it jumped into the air and got ready to pierce my skull with the two knives. I heard the floorboards creak as the doll jumped up in the air, I saw the knives come nearer and nearer, while I could hear my heart beat its last beats, because it was aware that it would all be over soon.I heard a short cracking sound, a bit like when you step on a seashell, I heard a heartbreaking scream, and almost right after I felt a brief moment of pain, but just as quickly as it had come, it disappeared, and the last thing I heard, was my lifeless body which feel down from the bed, and landed with a thud on the floor, in the middle of a lake of tears and blood.

* * *

I woke up with a scream ... I was drenched in sweat and although I froze, I felt really hot too!

I sat up in bed, and slowly drove a hand through my long cherry blossom pink colored was early morning and it was still a little dark outside. I could hear the wind howling when it brushed past my house, and out of my window I could see the leaves rustle in the wind, as the perfect autumn day, it rained a little but that however, just made it even more cozy.I sat in my bed and thought about the dream I just had ...

_'Uh I could fell the cold sweat run down my spine…'_

I looked around a bit, in my perhaps a little too red room, as if to make sure that the dream really had just been a dream!

_'It may sound silly, but don't you usually do that when you're scared too?!'_

When I had checked that there was no blood-sucking doll stored somewhere in my room, I choose to get out of my bed, and instead went to my window. I slowly removed all of the things that stood on the windowsill, and sat down on it and opened the window. The wind and the rain began quietly blowing through the window, the cold wind was playing around with my hair, so it was quite entangled with raindrops pouring down my face.  
It felt as if the raindrops went into my brain and cleansed everything and anything that had to do with the stupid creepy memories of my dream. It was as if my mind was rinsed, and without a moments notice all the disgusting memories of the evil dream was gone, there was not even the slightest shred of it left, back in my mind, at least not right now.  
Right now the only thing I had in mind, was the wind and the rain.

I heard a few birds singing somewhere outside, and I saw the neighbors cat Chu, jump over my fence at full speed, in search of the mice it always was chasing and which it knows it will never be fast enough to catch.  
A fly was pushed in through my window by the wind, and could not get out again, I quietly closed my hand around it, and brought it out again.

And it was then that it dawned on me. No matter what would happen, I would never be alone, I would never be abandoned, because with all these creatures around me, both large and small, it would never be possible to be alone. To be abandoned.

I closed my eyes and listened to all the creatures around me, both big and small. I listened to all the sounds that could be heard, and I breathed in the lovely autumn scent, while I let myself adapt to the thought that I never would be alone. Even though it had taken a scary doll, to make me realize that.

**The End  
**

* * *

I really hope you liked it! My second attempt at a one-shot. Please review!


End file.
